Supergirl Flash Musical AU
by ijedi
Summary: AU of Supergirl Flash Musical crossover. Instead of only Mon El, Hank, and Kara coming to Earth 1, Alex also comes since she wants to help her sister. Music Meister also teaches a lesson to Mon El on what love is, and that there are different kinds of love. Also, brief but funny appearance of Maggie in the end. Kara and Mon El broke up for real.


Barry and his friends sat in Star Labs when the sensors picked an energy that indicated that someone was trying to breach into Earth One.

"Hey Barry, I think someone is coming over from another Earth," said Cisco, pointing at the energy detection device.

Barry nodded. "Let's check it out," said Barry. Barry, Catlin, and Cisco went to the room where the breach had opened, waiting for someone to exit it.

"Who do you think is trying to come?" asked Caitlin

"I hope it's Gypsy. I miss her, we had such a fun duel recently," said Cisco.

A few moments later their questions were answered when Mon El stepped out of the breach carrying Kara in her costume in his hands. Next to him stood Hank and Alex.

"Kara," said Barry.

"We need your help," said Mon El. Team Flash nodded and brought Kara to the med bay, putting her on the bed.

"So, who are you guys? I haven't seen you during my visit to your Earth when we saved that CEO lady," said Barry.

"My name is Mon El. I am Kara's friend. Well, we kiss a lot," said Mon El

"Kara did not tell me she had a boyfriend," said Caitlin

"We got together sometime after she returned from your Earth," said Mon El

"I thought Kara broke up with you," said Hank

"Yes, but we will be back together in no time. After I rescue her of course, she will realize that she is in that stage of breakup where woman returns to her man," said Mon El

"Gross, Mon El. You better respect my sister or I will make your life hell," said Alex

"Chill Alex, all I am saying is that I love Kara, and that she will soon realize that she was wrong in breaking up with me. After all, there is a reason so many women fell for me back in Daxam," said Mon El

Alex glared. "So, why come to us?" Barry asked, trying to reduce the tension in the room.

"We captured a guy who seemed to be alien. He did something to Kara, and later mentioned that he will be coming after the fastest man alive," said Hank

Mon El placed his hand on Kara's. "I hope you will recover soon," said Mon El.

"Get away from my sister, Daxamite," said Alex, approaching Mon El.

"No?"

"She is my sister. She needs me right now," said Alex.

"Guys, we have someone in the building," said Cisco, pointing at a man in the pipeline.

"Hey, it's the same dude who did this to Kara. Get me alone with him, and I will fight for her honor," said Mon El.

"I will be right back," said Barry, quickly changing into his costume, running after the intruder. The Wests have arrived, and seeing Barry run, Wally followed.

"You have two speedsters, cool," said Mon El, "But nothing beats super strength and durability."

"Running is more fun. We actually have more speedsters, with Jesse currently on another Earth. We also frequently fight evil speedsters, not to mention so many diverse villains with various meta human powers," said Cisco.

"Who are these guys?" asked Iris

"Hi, my name is Mon El, but you can also call me Mike. Say, do you want to go out? I can make a night highly enjoyable," said Mon El.

"No thanks?" Iris said.

Everyone was now staring at Mon El. "Hold on, I thought you wanted to get back with Kara," said Caitlin

"So? The more the merrier," said Mon El

Alex smacked him. "You are a pig."

Suddenly Wally returned. "Guys, something happened to Barry. I think he is in a coma," said Wally.

"How did this happen?" asked Joe

"Well, that guy who calls himself Music Meister fought us, as if he was a speedster. He then looked at Barry and put him in a coma," said Wally

"We need to find a way to save them," said Alex

"Agreed, but we don't know what we are up against," said Hank

Suddenly Music Meister appeared in the room. "Hey guys. I have to admit; this place looks amazing. To answer your question, you cannot do anything to save Kara and Barry, they can only save themselves. But don't worry, I am sure they can survive their dream world prison," smiled Music Meister, running away from Star Labs.

"We have to stop him," said Wally

"Yet you couldn't stop him despite being able to run just as fast if not faster," said HR

"Thanks for a vote of confidence, HR," said Wally

"What I am trying to say that when you faced difficult opponents, you rarely did it alone. I watched the recording of Barry teaming up with two guys to fight another version of me," said HR

"He was not really a Harrison Wells," said Caitlin.

"Regardless, you should do it together," said HR

"I will breach you to the area where we will spot this Music Meister so that we could fight him together," said Cisco

"I am going with you," said Hank

"No offence, Mister military man, but you don't have any superpowers," said Wally.

Hank smiled, turning into his Martian Manhunter form.

"Hold on a second. You are green. Are you a Martian? I thought Martians were little green men," said Iris.

"My name is J'ohn J'onzz," said Hank, "I am the last Green Martian. I came from Mars."

Caitlin just stared at him.

"I will stay and look after Kara," said Alex

"Me too. She needs manly support," said Mon El

"Hey, get away from my sister. I would rather her date anyone else, even Maxwell Lord than you," said Alex. "I don't want my sister to date a pig who things the more the merrier is a good thing to say. Oh and by the way, I recently realized, but you did insult my relationship with Maggie with this comment before,"

Alex kept glaring.

"Who is this Lord?" asked Mon El confused

"He is someone who tried to kill Kara before," said Hank.

"Guys, I think Music Meister is taking away Kara and Barry's powers while they are in their comas," said Caitlin.

"And we have a sighting of him. Music Meister is robbing a bank," said Iris.

Cisco opened a breach, so that Hank, Wally, and he would fight the villain. Cisco still did not understand why their enemy decided to call himself Music Meister.

As the three superheroes fought Music Meister, Barry and Kara were searching for Millie and Thea in the dream world. The fathers of two women in this musical dream world were worried, and asked Barry and Kara to fight the women.

"This is a strange world, but I got to admit, I like it. We get to sing, and now we also trying to solve a mystery,"

"I know. If we could enter here anytime and not be unwilling prisoners, having to follow the script to escape this dream world, I would enjoy it, although being in a gangster musical is rather strange.

Barry and Kara approached the door and heard kissing. "Something is not quite right," said Barry.

"We need to be cautious," said Kara

"Agreed," said Barry.

"Let's open this door, slowly," said Kara. They both hit the door at the same time, and saw two women kissing.

"Iris?"

"Alex?"

"Who are you?" asked the two women, who physically resembled Alex and Iris.

"My name is Barry," said Barry

"Kara,"

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Millie, while this is my secret lover Thea," said dream world Iris.

Kara and Barry looked at each other, and then persuaded the women to tell their fathers that they are in love, so that perhaps dream world versions of Joe West, Martin Stein, and Malcolm Merlyn would be supportive.

"Well, this was easy. I like musicals," said Barry.

"Yes, but I now have such mental images. Why, why did it have to be the image of my sister?"

"That's rough, the other woman was Iris, the woman I love and proposed to, but we ended the engagement," said Barry.

Barry and Kara separated, with Barry going to visit Millie's dads and Kara to see Thea's dad.

Meanwhile, Vibe, Martian Manhunter, and Kid Flash defeated Music Meister and put him into a cell designed for meta humans.

"Any progress on Barry or Kara?" asked Cisco?

"No, but at least you got Music Meister," said Caitlin

"We still need to figure out how to save them," said Alex, standing up, and walking to the cell. Mon El and Iris joined.

"Hi," said Music Meister, when he saw Alex, Iris, and Mon El on the other side of the glass.

"How do we save them? How? I need my sister back!" said Alex

"Nothing I can do to help. Sorry," grinned Music Meister. "But you can save them. Just think of love, true love," said Music Meister, as he began singing about true love.

When they returned to med bay, they saw many monitors beeping and blinking. "We are losing them. We have to save them," said Caitlin

"Love. Wait a minute, I remember a few of those animated love stories. I have to kiss the girl, and she would fall in love with me," said Mon El. Alex glared.

"We can try this, but how will we get there?" asked Hank

"I can vibe into their dream world while you guys can save them," said Cisco. Alex, Iris, and Mon El nodded.

When Cisco brought three people in the dream world, the gangsters finished shooting each other, and left the alley, leaving heavily wounded Kara and Barry on the ground.

"Oh my god, Barry," cried Iris as she ran to Barry and kissed him. Barry and Iris instantly left the dream world.

"Ha, so this is how it works," said Mon El, as he approached Kara and kissed her on her lips, repeating what Iris did to Barry a few seconds earlier. Nothing happened.

"What? But," said Mon El, not sure what to think

Alex also approached Kara and sat on her knees. "I am so sorry Kara. I had been a bad sister. I couldn't protect you, and I neglected to help you so that I could be happy," tears escaped Alex's eyes, dropping on Kara's face.

"I love you. You will always be my sister," said Alex, as she leaned closer, and kissed Kara's forehead. She leaned closer and hugged Kara, unwilling to move away from her sister.

"Alex, said Kara as everyone faded from the dream world.

When they returned, people cheered. Then suddenly Music Meister appeared one more time.

"How did you? How did you escape?" asked Cisco

Music Meister just smiled. "I guess my work here is done. I showed you what true love is, whether romantic or familial," he said.

"Hey, why did my kiss not save Kara," asked Mon El

"Because she does not love you, and I believe neither do you. Not really. All you want is to sleep with as many women as possible," said Music Meister. "And if you want to know what true romantic love is, you should ask Barry and Iris. Now, that's some real love."

"But how did Alex save her sister?" Mon El asked

"Alex truly loves her sister and the two have a true familial love. There are different kinds of love, but all can be equally strong. Now if you excuse me, I have other people to help realize their feelings," said Music Meister, fading away.

"Kara," said Mon El

"Don't. Whatever we had, it's over," said Kara.

"You will regret it Kara. Mark my words, you will return to me," said Mon El, walking away.

Cisco opened a breach, so Kara, Alex, Hank, and Mon El left Earth One. When they returned, Kara and Alex left the DEO HQ, and journeyed to Kara's apartment.

As Kara and Alex prepared to watch a movie, Maggie called.

"Hey babe, mind if I visit you?" Maggie asked.

Alex looked at Kara. "Sure, I want to spend time with my sister's girlfriend. Maggie is like family now, and I am so happy at how happy she is making you," said Kara.

Alex took the phone again. "Maggie, we are at Kara's," said Alex.

Forty minutes later, Maggie sat with Danvers sisters on the couch. Alex sat in the middle, with Kara to her right, while Maggie to her left.

Kara told about her musical adventure.

"Damn," said Maggie. "I didn't know you are such a player,"

Alex's face reddened from embarrassment. "Good story Little Danvers," Alex and Maggie hugged.

Alex then looked at her sister. "Don't worry Kara, I am sure you will find someone," said Alex.

"I will. But for now I will just relax from all this relationship drama and enjoy spending time with my family rather than search for a romantic partner," said Kara, as the three began watching the movie. Kara had an idea of asking a certain female CEO but decided to enjoy the movie with her sister and her sister's girlfriend. Life was good.


End file.
